


I'm not letting you go

by Couragecomesfromwithin



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couragecomesfromwithin/pseuds/Couragecomesfromwithin
Summary: Happy had just told Toby who her husband is, and she isn't about to let him leave the garage.





	

 

 

Happy stood nervously, shifting from foot to foot, waiting for some kind of reaction,some kind of response.

Nothing. She got nothing, his form stayed frozen, his eyes glazed over. The tension in the garage had Sly in his corner of the room, sat at his desk staring blankly at his 'Super fun guy' toy, the only other movement in the garage as he shook his head softly, as if hoping it could all be taken back. Walter's gaze moved between Cabe and Paige as if they, being emotionally sound, might hold the answers to fixing the situation unfolding, hoping they would make the first move. Both Cabe and Paige had no answers, there was no way of fixing this, and it was happening whether they were ready for the fall out or not.

Not one person dared make a sound fearful of disrupting the echoing silence around the garage.

Happy looked to each of them, unsure of whether she was glad or regretful of them all being there. She turned back to Toby who's eyes had re focused back on her. She continued to wait, hoping he would say something so they could all breathe again.

She found the silence was beginning to be to much, "Toby, please say something."

His eyes were shining as he opened his mouth, his voice cracked and quiet. "I can't, there is nothing to say"

She moved towards him but stopped when he backed into the kitchens cupboards. "yes, yes there is, please Toby"

He just shook his head solemnly, looking at the ground. When he looked back up the tears his eyes were far more evident. He released the hold he had on the counter top, as he had needed it to stand, shuffling out of the kitchen. Happy followed slowly, trying to close the gap between them without moving to quickly, as if he may be startled.

He was moving as if he were in a daze, and were only now waking up. He moved to his desk unseeing of the company, who watched him just as carefully. He started putting his things into his bag before slinging it across his body and making a beeline for the door.

The remembrance of Walter precariously hanging on a cliffs edge had her suddenly darting towards his pulling on his arm. "Doc, please don't leave, lets talk about this, I want to tell you everything you need to hear right now. Please.."

His voice was low and unattached. "I don't want to talk and I can't _listen_ to any more. Happy please, let me go"

Her grip on him tightened and she tugged at him to get a hold of the front of his denim jacket with one of her hands "No i'm not letting you go. I won't.. _I can't_ " her words shook at image of what the results might be if she did.

His words were firmer as he took hold of her hands trying to pry off her fingers. "Happy, let. go."

"No"

But for all the strength she had, he managed to pull her hands away. She clawed back at his hands as they released hers to her sides, trying to get another hold as he continued to try making his way out the door. She had never been one for dramatics but the energy she suddenly invested in ferociously trying to stop his exit, and how her voice had risen as tears ran down her face as she desperately begged for him to not go, had the resemblance of a child's temper tantrum. All the others could do was watch in shock as the always composed and restrained young woman they had come to know, unraveled before their eyes.

He silently maneuvered and removed himself carefully from her every attempt at grasping at whatever she could to make him stay and listen, looking nothing less than bored at her behavior the whole while. The steady growing volume of his every "Stop" as his patience began to wear thin, till with a final "Stop!" he grabbed both her wrists and forcefully pushed her away from him where she stumbled but caught herself, several feet away.

The silence descended once more upon the garage as they stared at one another in shock. She stood where she was, eyes locked on his, panting from the exertion of fighting him. He to was breathing hard, his eyes continued to blaze, but the regret was also plain to see. He had never laid a hand on Happy, on any woman, the thought of doing so was unimaginable for him. He turned his head looking into the faces of the astounded audience, His jaw twitched, ashamed of what they had just witnessed.

His gaze returned to Happy who's tears continued to roll down her face silently. He gave her a hard look telling her to stay before straightening his ruffled clothes and exiting the building.

No one was sure what to do, it felt as if time itself had stopped, eventually Paige stepped forward addressing Happy softly, but breaking whatever trance had been set upon the heartbroken mechanic, who, without so much of a glance towards Paige was striding out the door after him.

* * *

He had just began to reverse his new car out of it's space when, with a thump on his trunk, he was forced to stop. He looked back to his rear-view mirror and there she stood. He locked eyes with her, grinding his teeth he waited, and waited. Eventually he rolled down his window, resting his elbow upon it. She stubbornly continued to stand at the back of his car preventing him from going anywhere. Shaking his head he broke eye contact with her to stare dead ahead. He bit upon his finger and gave a scathing laugh to himself, if he wasn't so hurt and mad he may have actually found this cute.

He set his jaw, with a flickering a glance back to his rear-view he pressed down hard on the accelerator making the engine roar, she only planted her feet more firmly in response, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him. The corner of his mouth twitched at her insolence. She always was fierce.

He huffed a sigh. _Fine._ He took the hand brake off and began to slowly take his foot off the clutch, giving her time to move. And she _would_ move.

She began to take small steps back. The smirk at the corner of his lips began to grow again. He revved the engine again and took a bigger step off the clutch making the car lunge back, scaring her to stumbling back further, she gave a growl before stalking forward again to stand directly behind the car. He thought he had won, so when she suddenly moved forward he barely stopped the car in time to avoid hitting her, resulting in him stalling. He pressed his lips together and turned the car back over, throwing it into reverse. Both were defiant. He revved the engine once more, she lent forward to rest her arms on the trunk, staring directly at him through the back window. Daring him.

He bit down on his lip, before revving the engine a little less, but still threateningly. "Move, Happy!"

She just shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving his in the mirror. He felt that rush of anger hit him again, gritting his teeth he made his intentions clear once more, however his roar carried louder than the car's "I will fucking do it, now MOVE!"

She didn't so much as blink, they stayed like that. Waiting to see what the other would do.

She called his bluff and had guessed correctly. He turned off the engine just as quickly, exiting the car, his fury radiating off of him, "What the _hell_ was that! I could have killed you!". She just shrugged as if it were nothing, "If it was going to stop you..." He stalked forward backing her into the trunk, his nose practically pressed to hers, "Don't you dare joke about this" Her top lip twitched as she bit her response "I'm not, if hitting me was going to be what it would take to stop you taking out the car, that was fine by me "

He slammed his hand against the tail, she sound making her jump, he was so close she felt she could almost feel his racing heartbeat against her chest. He slid his other hand to the other side, trapping her in against the car. She bit at her lips as they tingled with the desire to be smashed against his. His eyes bore their way in to hers, his voice calm and slow. "That is not funny, Happy."

She couldn't help it, she tilted her head and whispered her words against his lips, "I told you, I wasn't _fucking_ joking"

His lips parted as he rolled his eyes up, inhaling in a tense breath,considering his response no doubt. She didn't think before doing it, pulling his bottom lip in-between hers, biting down on it gently. Only releasing it when he suddenly had a hand on her hip pulling her closer, yet pushing her back into the trunk of the car, how his lips came back to land forcefully on hers, returning the favour of biting down on her lip, his tongue brushing against hers. His other hand came to wrap around the side of her neck, his long fingers digging into her nape, his thumb hooked under her jaw tightly, she could feel how her pulse thud against the pad of it.

She brought up her own hands to tangle in his curls, drawing her nails across his scalp making him hiss into her mouth and his hips to slam against her. She grabbed another fistful and pulled his head back to look at her. "you still pissed?" his lip twisted to a snarl, " _absolutely_ " she looked up at him through her brows, "you going to listen?" he scoffed softly,throwing her condescending smirk, "maybe, if I get another kiss"

He didn't wait for a response, only pulling the hand still in his hair away and pinning it to the car, her other hand had fallen to his shoulder and was now wrapped round his neck. He moved his hand from her hip, under the bottom of her shirt, to rest along the wire of her bra, Kissing her till she was letting out a constant stream of throaty moans, moving to scrape his teeth along her jaw, her head rolling back to give him better access. He stepped away just as quickly, she was left half supporting herself on the back of his car thanks to the sudden weakness in her legs. He cocked a brow at her flushed and dazed state, smirking "now _you_ have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

She nodded her head assuredly, "mmhmm, sure, yep.. _just_ , just give me a minute here." she took in a deep breath and tried to smooth at her unruly hair, her pupils still blown, "if that's all it took, I'd have tried that earlier."

He gave her a small chuckle, running a hand though his own messed up hair, "well humans can't _not_ pay attention to food, sex or danger. You hit two out of three"

Happy bent over, leaning on her knees, "that wasn't sex"

He shot his eyebrows up at her, muttering a "near damn was, but I think we've, given them enough of a show" He pointed up to the newly installed camera on the wall.

Happy hung her head and groaned "knew that would come back to bite me" She stood up right and make her way back towards the entrance. Toby following behind, "Think I can get a copy?" she rolled her eyes as she opened the door,"shut up, Doc"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated and let me know what it is you like, which is always helpful! So Happy's hubby will be revealed soon enough, and i'm super excited, but also angsty. However we do know it isn't Collins, which is good, but he will be in the episode which is also good, he's one of the 'hate to love, love to hate characters', ugh bring on the 17th!!!


End file.
